vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eri Kitamura
thumb|239px|Eri KitamuraEri Kitamura (喜 多 村 英 梨/ Kitamura Eri) también conocida como KitaEri (キタエリ) Es una cantante, seiyuu profesional y proveedora de voz para la Vocaloid CUL. Nació el 16 de Agosto de 1987, Tokyo/Japón. Su tipo de sangre es A y su altura es de 1,56 cm. Gusta de dibujar manga en su tiempo libre, el tiro al blanco y realizar mezclas. En 2004, realizo su debut en el mundo musical con el lanzamiento de su primera canción "Before The Moment" bajo la firma de Pony Canyon. En 2008, lanzando "Realize", se traslado a la Compañía Lantis. En 2011, se traslado una vez mas, esta vez hacia King Records, donde grabaría "Be Starters!". Enlaces *Twitter Filmografía Nota: Debido a la cantidad de papeles realizados por la proveedora, solo los mas relevantes serán mencionados. Anime *Saya Otonashi (Blood+) (2005) *Makoto Kikuchi (Idolmaster: Xenoglossia) (2007) *Juri Moriuchi (Jigoku Shōjo: Futakomori) (2007) *Rin Kokonoe (Kodomo no Jikan) (2007) *Lene Clavier (Blassreiter) (2008) *Nishino Chizuru (Hell Girl) (2008) *Kamijo Hiroki (joven) (Junjo Romantica: Pure Romance) (2008) *Rin Kokonoe (Kodomo no Jikan) (2008) *Ami Kawashima (Toradora!) (2008) *Rima Touya (Vampire Knight) (2008) *Rima Touya (Vampire Knight Guilty) (2008) *Karen Araragi (Bakemonogatari) (2009) *Cana Alberona, Aquarius, Gray Fullbuster (niño) (Fairy Tail) (2009) *Yui (Angel Beats!) (2010) *Mairu Orihara (Durarara!!) (2010) *Saya Takagi (Highschool of the Dead) (2010) *Sara (Kuragehime) (2010) *Yoshie Kurahashi (Shiki) (2010) *Izumo Kamiki (Ao no Exorcist) (2011) *Sophie (Beyblade Metal Masters) (2011) *Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (2011) *Kagari Izuriha (Black Rock Shooter) (2012) *Mahiro Yasaka (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) (2012) *Karen Araragi (Nekomonogatari (Kuro)) (2012) *Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail) (2014) *Okō (Hōzuki no Reitetsu) (2014) *Mairu Orihara (Durarara!!x2 Shou) (2015) Películas de anime * Miki Aono/Cure Berry (Fresh Pretty Cure: The Toy Kingdom has Many Secrets!?) (2009) *Miki Aono/Cure Berry (Pretty Cure All Stars film series) (2009–2016) *Leto (Break Blade film series) (2010–2011) *Izumo Kamiki (Ao no Exorcist the Movie) (2012) *Cana Alberona, Aquarius (Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess) (2012) *Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Movie film trilogy) (2012–2013) OVA *Shiki Mikage (Aruvu Rezuru: Kikaijikake no Yōseitachi) *Mairu Orihara (Durarara!!) *Cana Alberona, Aquarius (Fairy Tail: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!) *Mint (ICE (anime) *Yui (Koharu Biyori) *Sister Hermana Shion (My-Otome 0~S.ifr~) *Riza Wildman (Princess Resurrection) *Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV OVA) *Yuka Mochida (Corpse Party: Missing Footage) *Yuka Mochida (Corpse Party: Tortured Souls-Bougyakusareta Tamashii no Jukyou) *Nene Odagiri (Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches OVA) Videojuegos *Rimi Sakihata (Chaos;Head Love Chu Chu!) *Yuka Mochida (Corpse Party: BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear) *Yuka Mochida (Corpse Party: Book of Shadows) *Papalymo (Final Fantasy XIV) *Remilia Scarlet, Sunny Milk (Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem) *Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable) *Juri Han (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Gan-chan aka Yatterman No. 1 (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes/Ultimate All Stars) *Ami Kawashima (Toradora! Portable) *Cosette Coalhearth ( Valkyria Chronicles II) Drama CD *Kiichi (Karneval) *Mafuyu Kurosaki (Oresama Teacher) *Lilia (Ys II) Discografía Singles *"Before the Moment" (2004) *"Tsuyogari" (つよがり?) (2008) *"Realize" (2008) *"Guilty Future" (2009) *"Be Starters!" (2011) *"Shirushi" (紋?) (2011) *"Happy Girl" (2012) *"Destiny" (2012) *"Miracle Gliders" (2013) *"Birth" (2013) *"Tenohira -Show- (掌-show-)" (2014) *"Rinrei (凛麗)" (2014) Álbumes *"Re;Story" (2012) *"Shomei" (証×明) (2014) Categoría:Proveedores de voz